The Puzzlement of Kyon
by Vincent Van Goggles
Summary: Working title. A close encounter of a questionable nature leaves Kyon confused as to where his already strained relationship with Koizumi stands. M/M Slash. Contains dub/con. There will be an eventual plot.
1. Chapter 1

The final bell rang, signalling the end of classes for the day. I picked up my schoolbag and began to make my way to the clubroom. It's funny how quickly this had become my daily routine; I didn't have think about where I was walking any more – my feet just led me to the Literature Club room on their own.

I hesitated in front of the door, hand hovering over the knob, as I heard Asahina-san and Haruhi's yelling from within.

"B-but it's just a little bit of tea! It'll dry off by the time club activities end, and I can take it home and wash it then!" Asahina-san cried shrilly, and I could just imagine her tearful face.

"It won't do to have a dishevelled maid! Cute and clumsy is one thing, but a stain on your blouse is absolutely unacceptable!" Haruhi declared, and I could just imagine her own lecherous expression. I felt a headache coming on, and my cheeks growing warm.

Asahina-san usually changed into her maid costume before any of us arrived, if only to spare herself the humiliation of being forced to play dress-up with Haruhi. But it would appear her role as the clumsy maid suited her a bit too well, and she had accidentally spilt tea on her uniform. Haruhi must now have been in the process of making her change. Nagato was undoubtedly reading silently by the window, impervious to the distraction of Asahina-san's cries for help.

"Please, Suzumiya-san, I can take it off myself!" Asahina-san wailed, and I heard a thump as one of the girls must have bumped into the table.

I covered my face in shame on behalf of Asahina-san, trying to block out the embarrassing noises from beyond the door I was leaning against.

"What outfit should we pick today, Mikuru-chan?" Haruhi sang ominously, and Asahina-san whimpered in response.

"Waitress?" She cheerfully suggested, and I couldn't help but picture the ridiculously short costume that exposed Asahina-san's long, milky legs. The white apron and pink skirt barely covered her thighs, and the brown leather corset cinched her narrow waist and pushed up her generous bust. The large white bow at the back nicely framed her bottom, just hidden by the ruffled pink dress.

Why was I torturing myself with this image? My cheeks burned.

"No? Then how about... Sexy nurse?"

I heard Asahina-san hiccup, and recalled when she had first worn that outfit, particularly the way the cotton-polyester fabric hugged her curves, and rode up just a bit at the back. It was before the baseball tournament, and after Haruhi had shown us the flier, she wrapped herself around Asahina-san and began to nibble on her ear. The beautiful nurse had gone cherry red and made noises that were criminally sexy.

_Uh-oh_.

I was getting hard. This wasn't good; I couldn't walk in the clubroom like this. I took off my blazer and draped it over my forearm, folding my arm over my stomach so that the thick fabric concealed the growing bulge in my pants.

"Well then how about Bunny Girl?" I could almost hear Haruhi pout through her voice.

I can't handle any more! Please just choose an outfit and spare me this torment!

I bit my lip, picturing Asahina-san serving tea as usual, only in her bunny girl outfit. Her breasts would bounce ever so slightly as she'd lean over me to pour the tea, and that stunning smile of hers might be teasing, or even naughty. I tensed suddenly, feeling my erection twitch in my boxers.

I didn't realise it at the time, but in my imagining of Asahina-san in these outfits, I had unconsciously begun to rock against my hand. While my jacket may have concealed my hand itself, it couldn't hide the slight movement of my hips, though I wasn't paying attention to that.

"My, what a thing to do where anyone can see."

My heart stopped, and my eyes snapped open to see Koizumi standing before me, a devilish smirk replacing his normally amicable (and fake) smile.

"Shut up!" I hissed, breaking eye contact in my humiliation.

The girls continued to scuffle behind the door, Haruhi apparently having decided upon the Battle Waitress costume.

Koizumi only put a finger to his lips coquettishly, stepping closer to me. "You wouldn't want the girls to hear."

Hear what? What are you thinking? Don't be gross!

"I haven't done anything yet," He said, and I could feel his hot breath blow against my neck. A disturbing scenario, to be sure.

What's this about 'yet'? You're not going to do anything at all!

"It would appear you have a problem." He hummed, being so bold as to cup me through both my blazer and trousers.

I stifled a gasp, pressing myself flat against the door and praying that the girls wouldn't finish any time soon.

"It's a problem I can fix." He stated simply, rubbing his palm firmly against me. I couldn't stop the keening noise from the back of my throat, and I felt ashamed.

"S-stop, Koizumi." I managed to bite out, covering my face with my free hand.

"You aren't making a move to stop me yourself; do you really want me to?" He practically purred, and disturbingly enough, it made me shudder in anticipation.

I couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"Look at me." He said, and I reluctantly shifted my gaze to meet his. I gasped at the intensity of his stare, and his lips turned up into a wicked grin.

"Were you thinking of Asahina-san?" He asked haughtily, reaching with his free hand to press against the door next to my head. His tone was sharper than usual, and he seemed a bit hostile.

I refused to answer, turning my head away from his hand. I thought I heard him murmur something else, but I couldn't make out what it was. He leaned in closer, and pressed his lips against my neck.

"What do you think you're doing? What if people see?!"

He shushed me quietly, and the vibrations of his lips against my throat made me tremble. "The Computer club doesn't meet today. Nobody's in this building but our brigade."

That doesn't make me feel any better! What if the girls hear?

"Then be quiet." He said bluntly, and continued attacking my neck. He unzipped my fly and I balked, dropping my blazer to grasp his shirt. He chuckled as he nipped the junction between my neck and shoulder, and slipped his fingers inside my pants.

"Koizumi." I rasped, and bit down on my lip in fear of being heard.

"Mmm." He hummed, licking a trail up my neck to my jaw line.

"Honestly, where's the stupid corset?" Haruhi cried from within the room, and I silently thanked whatever God it was that had allowed us more time.

Koizumi pulled my erection out of the slit of my boxers, so it jutted out of my open fly. I sighed in relief as he stroked it softly with just his fingertips.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the distressed, yet very cute noises Asahina-san was making behind the door. I was surprised when Koizumi leaned in to claim my lips, forcefully deepening the kiss with his skilful tongue.

No, why am I phrasing it like that? This isn't what I want; this feels gross!

I tried to convince myself that it was only the thought of Asahina-san's attractive moans and ample figure that turned me on so much, but I was unable to ignore the feeling of Koizumi's deft fingers and his hot mouth. He broke the kiss to pant heavily, and kissed down the column of my throat.

He drew his hand away from my cock and I made a faint noise of discontent, until an overpowering wet heat seemed to engulf me entirely. My eyes shot open and I looked down in a panic, to the strangely arousing sight of Koizumi's smirk wrapped around my dick. My eyelids fluttered and my whole body tensed. Koizumi chuckled softly. The reverberations ran through my dick all the way up my spine, and I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep from crying out. He seemed to relish in this, the bastard, and he bobbed his head up and down.

The fact that we could be potentially caught at any time added a thrilling sense of apprehension. I focussed on the delicious heat of Koizumi's mouth, and on straining my ears to hear how Haruhi and Asahina-san were coming along.

Haruhi had found the corset, but now was looking for Asahina-san's stockings. We didn't have much time.

Suddenly, Koizumi took as much of me into his mouth as he could and swallowed, the strange pressure causing me to choke on the breath I was holding in surprise. I tried to cough silently, and the racking movement only made my hips thrust further into his mouth.

"Koizumi." I whimpered, clenching my eyes shut as I hunched over and gripped his shoulders tightly. I was close, and I knew he could tell.

He grasped my hips gently, going at his own agonising pace. He took me in all the way and gave a quiet moan, the vibrations being just enough to send me over the edge. I clenched the fabric of Koizumi's blazer in my fingers as I came, thrusting my hips forward one last time as I tensed and gasped as quietly as I could manage.

I shivered as I felt my orgasm pulse through me and melt away, my grip on Koizumi growing slack. I was mortified at having come in his mouth, but he just swallowed it with as cryptic a smile as always.

Refusing to make eye contact, I straightened myself up and zipped my fly. He hadn't left any trace of our liaison, to my surprise, and it was as if it hadn't happened.

That was what I told myself, as I grimly knocked on the clubroom door to see if the girls were done.

"It's open." Haruhi called.

I opened the door and sat down without looking at anyone, quietly setting up the Othello board instead.

"Ah, Koizumi-kun, where are you going so soon?" Haruhi asked curiously, and Koizumi flashed her a dazzling smile.

"My apologies, but my throat is feeling suddenly dry. I'm going to the water fountain, but I'll be back post-haste." He explained in his queer old-fashioned way, his voice slightly raspy.

"Ah, um. The tea is almost done, Koizumi-kun." Asahina-san stammered, gesticulating towards the cups on top of the filing cabinet.

Koizumi offered her an enigmatic smile as he shook his head and left, shutting the door behind him.

Asahina-san looked slightly put out, but she turned to me with her bright smile almost instantly.

"Kyon-kun, would you like a cup of tea?" She offered, leaning over to peer inquisitively at me. She was tugging the front of her short skirt down with one hand, and holding the handle of our small kyūsu teapot with the other.

"Yes, please." I smiled wearily, rubbing at my temple with my left hand. I glanced around the room for the first time since I'd entered, and caught Nagato's hard stare. I froze, feeling thoroughly chilled. She maintained eye contact until I looked away, and then went back to reading her book. I had the feeling she knew exactly what had transpired in the hallway.

Good grief, what is this supposed to mean?


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting that day wasn't particularly eventful. Haruhi spent the entire time surfing the Web and looking for newspaper articles on supernatural happenings locally, but found nothing.

"The newspapers around here suck! There aren't any interesting articles; it's all normal crap about the community or politics!" Haruhi complained, pushing her chair out from the desk and leaning back lazily.

Well pardon the community for not reaching your ridiculous standards of sensational news!

I knew better than to tell her to do her own journalism, because she actually would do so and drag the rest of us into whatever cockamamie scheme she came up with.

I focussed on the Othello game I was wordlessly playing with Koizumi, trying to ignore the simultaneous headache and stomach ache festering away inside me.

Asahina-san seemed to be concerned, bless her kind heart, but I didn't feel up to her gentle attempts at conversation. She hovered over our game fretfully, refilling my tea whenever it was empty.

If I had any more tea, I definitely _would_ get a stomach ache. The horrible way Koizumi smiled as if nothing had happened before certainly exacerbated it. I kept my eyes on the little black and white game pieces, staring until the stark colours were burnt into my retinas.

The game continued on to a stalemate. Normally I would have beaten Koizumi no problem, as he tended to be exceptionally horrible at board games generally, but I wasn't invested in the outcome at all. I just placed pieces on the board, occasionally trapping his pieces if he made glaringly obvious mistakes.

I was brought out of my reverie by the sound of Nagato's book thudding shut. Out of habit, I pulled my book bag up onto the table, and looked up at Koizumi to confirm that we were done for the day, but I hadn't prepared myself for making eye contact with him for the first time since he had looked up at me... _before_.

I felt myself redden in embarrassment, and I hastily began to put the pieces away. I heard him chuckle softly, and it really made me want to hit him. I ignored him and hoisted my bag over my shoulder, leaving him to put away the board and game box.

I left as quickly as possible, slightly surprised that Haruhi didn't say anything about my leaving before the brigade chief.

I started down the stairs, but then heard a soft voice call out to me.

"Wait."

I turned around.

Nagato was walking towards me, straight-faced as always. I waited for her to catch up to me, and then continued walking, small alien in tow.

"It must be important if you're talking to me at school." I said, and she didn't reply.

"I know what happened." Nagato finally said bluntly, and I stared at my feet. "I heard everything, and could infer what had taken place."

And just what would that be?

She ignored me and continued. "Koizumi Itsuki's intentions are not what they seem."

"And what do they seem to be to you?" I retorted.

"My opinion is not what the hypothesis is based upon. It is based upon your perception." She answered. I bit back an aggravated sigh, feeling the pressure of my headache build up behind my eyes.

"Could you be less cryptic? If you really do know what happened back there, then your idea of Koizumi's intentions must be a better guess than mine, because I've got nothing!" I snapped, feeling beyond weary; as though I had suddenly aged a hundred years without sleep.

She didn't even blink, taking my irrational mood in stride as she did all things.

"You believe that Koizumi Itsuki is manipulating your emotions as he has in the past." She stated simply.

I thought about that for a moment. It made sense; Koizumi would often reveal parts of himself in ways that made him seem like almost a normal human, and that caused me to feel sympathy for him.

Only a couple of months ago, when we had filmed Haruhi's awful movie starring Asahina-san, he had done just that. He came to my home, completely exhausted and looking like shit, and explained the tension between his and Asahina-san's factions, saying things about her that would plant a little seed of doubt even in my mind that adored her.

To be completely honest, it hadn't even crossed my mind until Nagato brought it up, and I looked into her unblinking eyes again for clarification. "But you believe otherwise?"

"Koizumi Itsuki would have no grounds to resort to sexual contact in order to sway your feelings towards his faction. That is to say, there is no reason for him to do so from a professional standpoint." She paused, realising that I didn't fully understand. "He acted of his own accord," she clarified. "Not to influence your feelings towards his faction, but towards himself. That is what I have come to understand." She finished.

It seemed like my face would have to become accustomed to this perpetual blush. It mildly amused me that Nagato could speak about such a vulgar thing in simple, clinical terms, but I still found it far more embarrassing.

"Why are you telling me this?" While her unprompted exposition wasn't largely out of character, this had nothing to do with Suzumiya Haruhi, if it was as personal as she said.

"You must continue to hide the events of today, for the time being. Tension between you and Koizumi Itsuki would bring stress upon Suzumiya Haruhi and make observation difficult for all parties involved." She explained in a clipped tone. I'd been around her long enough to recognise the minute signs of concern just barely furrowing her brow, but even such a slight display of emotion surprised me.

"It is my place to observe, so I cannot interfere beyond this. I cannot share my own perception of the matter, nor can I condemn or condone Koizumi Itsuki's actions. I can only tell you that because the Data Integration Thought Entity cannot foresee the consequences of Suzumiya Haruhi discovering what has occurred, you must not allow these events to be exposed." She concluded.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose between two fingers, my temples throbbing. "Believe me, Nagato; I wouldn't want Haruhi to know anyway." I clarified patiently.

"I believe you." She answered frankly, and it took everything in my power at that moment not to groan in exasperation. She appeared to be done talking, as she waited for me to respond.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" I asked, just to be sure. She nodded perfunctorily, already starting to walk again.

"All right then. See you." I said meaninglessly, as I knew she wouldn't respond.

She surprised me, however, by looking over her shoulder and saying quietly:

"See you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyon-kun, you're home!" I resigned myself to my little sister's pestering, though I was in the mood for nothing more than to lie down and take a nap. Probably for the rest of my life.

"Yeah, hey." I greeted her wanly, slipping off my outdoor shoes. She was carrying around Shamisen, my calico cat, like a big teddy bear. He also seemed to have resigned himself, as he was making no move to escape her lopsided clutches.

"Dinner's almost ready. Mum made nikujaga and rice." She supplied, hefting up Shamisen when he began to slip.

"Sounds good." I didn't feel hungry, but I knew better than to skip out on dinner.

"Do you wanna watch Doraemon with me after?" She asked, finally putting down Shamisen. He padded off sluggishly, probably to find somewhere to sleep.

"Sorry, but no. I have English homework to read." I deflected, only feeling slightly guilty for turning her down. "Doraemon is for kids, anyway."

She put her hands on her hips, frowning.

"You've been no fun since you started high school!" She protested, and she went off to the kitchen, probably to help mum set the table. I sighed wearily and ascended the stairs to put my things in my room.

Dinner was uneventful, and I was thankful that I wasn't asked too much about my day. I helped clean up afterwards, and then went up to my room to do my homework.

But when I sat down at my desk and stared at the assigned reading, I found myself unable to focus at all.

"Dammit." I muttered, cradling my forehead in my palm. My headache from earlier had returned with a vengeance, and hot tears prickled against my eyelids.

_'I can't believe you let him fuck with you,' _I berated myself internally, putting my head down on my desk and nestling in my arms. _'And what are you going to do about it now?'_

I had to pretend as though nothing had happened, when really all I wanted to do to Koizumi at this point was... What?

I was torn. One the one hand, the bastard had forced himself onto me in a situation where pushing him off would be impossible. For that, I wanted to kick his ass. On the other hand, I felt guilty. I could have made a scene and Koizumi would have backed off, but my pride didn't allow it. If Haruhi and Asahina-san were to find out what had happened between us, it would be absolutely mortifying.

I felt so infuriated and slightly betrayed, because the more I thought about it, I knew that I was the one who let it happen and that I was partly to blame. I clenched my teeth, letting out a shaky breath.

I felt an ice-cold flutter in the centre of my chest, like an arctic whirlwind enveloping my sternum. It was similar, too similar, to the butterflies I got from Asahina-san's smile, but nowhere near as warm and dizzying. No, it was icy and tinged with the bitter recognition of my guilt.

I hadn't hated it.

Sure, it was humiliating at the time, but I hadn't actively tried to stop him, because it really hadn't felt bad.

I realised that I wasn't going to get any of my homework done, so I turned off my desk lamp and lied down on my bed. I also knew that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep with these thoughts clouding my mind like an octopus shooting ink in water, but I was weary enough that I could at least delude myself into thinking I could. I shut my eyes and pressed my face into my pillow, exhaling deeply and feeling the heat from my breath spread. I tried to relax and clear my mind completely, contemplating only the darkness.

The image of Koizumi's face looking up at me back then suddenly flashed behind my closed eyelids, and I suppressed a frustrated groan. The inscrutable emotion that had been in his liquid amber eyes was too confusing to dwell on, and it made my stomach churn with a nauseating heat. It reminded me too much of the warmth that had pooled in my stomach only hours earlier, and I tensed at the memory. At the time, I had felt that I would burn up into oblivion, the feverish heat of Koizumi's tongue only fuelling the flames.

_Too hot._

It was too hot for only February.

I kicked off my socks and jeans and shed my shirt in a pile at the foot of my bed, lying beneath the covers in just my boxers.

I still felt uncomfortably warm. I shifted myself so that I was lying on top of my covers, the slight chill in my room giving me gooseflesh all over. It was better than being hot, which only reminded me further of what had happened today.

I shivered, curling my knees up to my chest, and tried to will my unwanted erection away. I steadied my breathing and lied very still, but it wouldn't yield, which didn't make sense considering how cold I was.

Frustrated, I gripped myself through my boxers, deciding to just get it over with so I could get some sleep.

For a while that was fine, and I concentrated on the dull warmth that began to spread with each stroke. I slipped my boxers down off of my hips, not bothering to take them off all the way, without interrupting my steady rhythm.

I pumped myself mechanically, biting my lip and closing my eyes. My mind wandered, and I found myself imagining Asahina-san, in her normal maid costume, shyly stroking me with her gentle, dainty fingers.

_"Kyon-kun, is this okay?" She would ask bashfully, her kind eyes the colour of burnt caramel gazing into my own. I gasped, nodding feverishly, and she began to stroke faster, circling her tiny hand around my cock. "Does it feel... good?" Her voice was mellow, and took on a teasing tone that I'd never actually heard her use. _

_"Y-yes." I hissed, clenching my jaw and throwing my head back. She giggled softly._

_"I'm glad." She leaned forward and kissed the tip of my erection. _

I groaned quietly, clenching my other fist at my side, while swirling the pre-cum that had seeped from the tip of my cock all over the head with my thumb. Still continuing to stroke myself, I used my other hand to squeeze some hand lotion from the bottle on my nightstand into my palm. I slicked my cock gradually with each stroke, using both of my hands now, and went back to my fantasy.

_Asahina-san tentatively lapped at the sides of the shaft, while still rubbing the tip and head with only her fingertips. _

_"Kyon-kun... How is this?" She asked around her tongue, and the way it dampened her words was strangely arousing._

_"S-so good." I whimpered quietly, embarrassed by the neediness in my own voice._

_She giggled quietly, and took the tip into her mouth, just barely suckling._

I bit my lip hard to stifle myself from crying out. I continued to stroke myself softly, but it unexpectedly grew very frustrating.

I couldn't maintain this gentle fantasy; I needed something rougher. Asahina-san was not rough, nor could she ever be rough, not even in my wildest fantasies. It would feel debasing and wrong to even fantasise about being rough with her, but I needed more than this.

Squeezing my cock firmly in my fist, I thrust up into my hand forcefully and bit back a low moan. I imagined soft, wet lips taking me in all the way, eagerly accepting my desperate, impatient thrusting, and a hot, deft tongue running along my cock from the base to the head, playfully pressing its tip into the slit.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

I panted heavily, trying to focus on the intense heat welling up in my loins, while also trying to ignore the memory of an arrogant smirk, pressing at the edge of my mind.

I was nearing my limit, finding it increasingly harder to maintain the energy to continue jerking my hips into my hand, but I knew if I stopped or even slowed down now, completion would be cruelly ripped away. Anxious whimpers were escaping from my tightly pressed lips, and I was trembling uncontrollably; I was so, so close.

My pulse hammered through my whole body and I clenched my fist even more tightly around my erection, recalling the sensation of being swallowed whole, and squeezing my hand in imitation of that same hot, wet suction.

_Ah, fuck. Just a little more- just a bit more!_

I jerked my hips forward one last time as I came with a muffled sob, continuing to pump my fading, leaking erection as I trembled uncontrollably.

Panting laboriously, I collapsed onto my back, exhausted and completely spent.

It was later on, after I had wiped away the cooling semen from my hands and chest when I realised, wracked with guilt, that for the second time today I had finished with Koizumi's name on my lips.


End file.
